A Little Devious
This article contains episode summaries for the spin-off of Devious Butlers, titled A Little Devious. Season Summary Episodes of the A Little Devious are premiered January 21, 2018 and will conclude February 25, 2018. The season will consist of a total of 6 episodes. 'Overview' From the world of Devious Butlers... get ready for a rip-roaring new ride the likes of which you've never been exposed to. Several years have passed since the butlers departed Wikerly Hills, but so many others we came to know and love (and love to hate) remain, and they have some stories of their own that need telling. Namely? That of one miss Aliza Little, former co-conspirator and current chief of police, doing her best to minimize the city's corruptive cycle and restore a highly disreputable force to its former glory. Lucky for Aliza, she always gets her man, though she still feels as though something's missing from her life since the one man she actually cared for - the one from whom she learned it all - faked his death and fled. A certain returning face is able to sympathize, though, because Kathryn Kappelletti also feels as though something's missing from her life: money. And, in her warped way of thinking, a grand and dramatic return to the very town where she lost it all to scandal is just what's needed if she's gonna get it all back, by any means necessary. New mysteries are set forth, with Aliza and Kathryn's frenemyship proving crucial, as well as their interactions with a number of intriguing figures. There's Henry Washington, the town's new Mayor, and Aliza trusts him about as much as her not-so-regrettably late brother trusted cops; Henry's wife, Michelle, has quite the tangled web engaged with one of Fanon Drive's splashiest remaining residents, Silvia Montgomery; and Aliza's ex-fiancé Antwon is still sniffing around, wanting her back, not liking the presence of federal detective Mike Cage with whom the black beauty seems to butt heads in regards to the new case. Can Aliza solve it all with only six installments to gauge out whodunnit? Tune in to find out what. To use a preferred phrase of Chief Little, it'll be blacktastic - and maybe more than a little devious. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *WerriGleek117 - Aliza Little (6/6) *Little Miss Van de Tramp - Kathryn Kappelletti (6/6) *DelfinoLivesOn - Michael Cage (6/6) *TV Aficionado - Antwon Kennedy (6/6) *with MissMayfair - Silvia Montgomery (6/6) *and Wicked Beauty - Michelle Washington (6/6) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Hero fan - Henry Washington (5/6) *CelesteGleek - Celeste Grier (5/6) *Moolissa Braxton - Shaniqua Mae (5/6) *QuinnQuinn - Judge Quinnson (4/6) *Dlrgirl75 - Rochelle Little (3/6) *Huberd - Officer Huberd (3/6) *Tysonjepsen - Tyson Jepsen (3/6) *Visual Dream - Wilma Winters (2/6) *Yasmine Bleeth - Yas Belich (2/6) *BalkOfFame - Kevin Kappelletti (1/6) *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena James Washington (1/6) *DisneyGleek123 - Elijah Davis (1/6) *DocMD - Jennifer Gold (1/6) *I luv pll - Juanita Kwon (1/6) *InspiredAndNatural - Kristi Kappelletti (1/6) *Lady Junky - Justine Dussault (1/6) *Nightlily - Lily DeWar (1/6) Episodes 'A Little Pilot' 'A Little Black Widow' 'A Little Cathouse Fight' 'A Little Valentine's Date' 'A Little Sea Air' 'A. Little: Devious' Trivia *Episode titles of this season start off with "A Little" and then end with a key word or words related to events occurring in the episode. *The main cast includes three actresses from the parent series: WerriGleek117 (Aliza Little) and Little Miss Van de Tramp (Kathryn Kappelletti), who served as supporting guest stars, and MissMayfair (Silvia Montgomery), who was a series regular in its final season. New starring castmembers include DelfinoLivesOn (Michael Cage), TV Aficionado (Antwon Kennedy), and Wicked Beauty (Michelle Washington). **All series' regulars are featured in every episode of this season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Category:Series Category:A Little Devious